


upassende hat til torsdag og mindre pannic

by orphan_account



Series: Lite Engelsk [2]
Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Panic Attacks, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 04:06:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5651860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Vulnerability is a terrifying thing. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or,</p>
<p>Egg wrote something and AO3 deleted it a million times before egg stole the *cough* rough draft *cough* copy they sent to their beta/bff (http://mysupernaturalimagines.tumblr.com/) and decided to post it. at midnight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	upassende hat til torsdag og mindre pannic

**Author's Note:**

> AO3 has deleted my draft four fucking times now so I really doubt I'll finish this but whaateverrr
> 
> I'm super done with everything. I'm gonna mark this as finished.
> 
> Its midnight. Please don't hate me?

_It's fine. I am fine. Everything is superb. 100%, that's me. All is well. Great._

Erik sipped absentmindedly from the fancy water bottle he had gotten for Christmas. It was the practical sort, a tacky red and purple geometric pattern with grey plastic bands wrapping around as grips. He sucked on the bendable plastic straw as one would suck on their thumb, except without the salty taste of sweat and the thumbnail poking your tongue. Speaking of sweat, Erik wiped his brow, expecting the comforts of cool porcelain. He shouldn't have been surprised to feel his own flushed, wet skin, but the shock hit him the same as it had weeks ago when he had started keeping the mask off.

Vulnerability is a terrifying thing.

Rocking back and forth on his heels, he padded over to the kitchen, determined to be that much less of a failure and make some dinner. Soup. That sounded alright. It would have to be chicken noodle, it was the only kind of soup Raoul could stand.

This would have been when Raoul walked in, if he didn't have an extra class.

This is why Thursday's were Erik's least favorite day of the week.

Erik started to cut the carrots, a seemingly easy task that should've gotten his head in order. Instead, he landed a pretty deep cut to his ring finger. Unceremoniously, he plopped on the floor and noticed the tears dripping from his face. Or were those from sweat? It was hard to tell. He rocked back and forth, nursing his throbbing finger. He sucked on it, hoping that the blood would clot and/or magically disappear.

_All is well. I am feeling great. Fine. Okay. Amazing._

Try as he might, he couldn't focus on anything around him. The space felt tight and small. Try as he might to steady his breathing, it wasn't working. Everything was blur, and suddenly the water bottle fell from his hands. He looked at his fingers. When had he picked it up in the first place?

This was when it all went dark.


End file.
